


Lunch These Days

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, how they got together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: Kya and Lin bringing each other lunch in a variety of different ways with help from Opal and Su
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 103
Kudos: 244





	1. Welcome and Unwelcome Interruptions

Lin Beifong was having a Bad Day. Mako had left with Korra several weeks ago, despite a dressing down from Lin about it. She’d promised him he’d still have a job when he got back but she was feeling the loss. She’d become too used to relying on the junior detective now, not just for his bending skills and good instinct, but his insights into the workings of the gangs of Republic City. The information he retained from his past had contributed to his arrest rate as a beat cop and were invaluable when organising raids.

Admittedly, Korra leaving meant Lin had one less headache to deal with in the form of the daily arguments the Avatar seemed to have, but her city was still overrun with vines and the President was still bawling in her ear about it. Maybe he’d heard about the swamp benders being able to manipulate vines and thought she could organise something with the fire department Waterbenders. Apparently he hadn't learnt from Korra's abortive attempt. But Lin had had enough forays into the Spirit world with Aang and Kya in her youth that she was not about to start messing with spirits. She'd been taught to be respectful and also knew that not all spirits were benevolent. The vines would just have to stay. 

She was contemplating meditating into the spirit world to avoid dealing with the part of being Police Chief she hated the most: the endless paperwork. The badly spelt reports, the wage slips, her own reports. From the big, mainly on various gang activities and protests and the small, a funds request for new training equipment. She pinched her nose, debating whether she should give in and get reading glasses for the hours spent staring at words. She wondered whether her mother had ever had a similar problem with braille. Did the raised dots just blend into one another after a while? There was a knock on the door, and she slammed the open folder on the desk with a loud thump, sending half the contents scattering out.

“What is it?” she said sharply. That was another area where Mako was useful, fending off the time wasters and dealing with the problems that didn’t require the Chief, but for some reason people thought needed her personal attention.

“Um. There’s someone to see you. She says it’s vital she speaks to you immediately otherwise something terrible will happen to what she’s got in her bag.”

Lin frowned. It sounded a little amateurish and frankly weird for a bomb threat. But still, better that she dealt with it. “Let her in!” she called back and shuffled the papers back into the folder, before turning to glower at whoever was interrupting her non-existent lunch break. Her chair creaked as she leant back in surprise. “Kya?”

The waterbender closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk, depositing a paper bag on it.

Lin stared it for a moment. “So what’s the terrible thing that’s going to happen? I’m going to have to eat your cooking?”

Kya scowled at her. “The terrible thing that will happen is it will get cold if you don’t eat it right away.”

Lin grunted. “I’m not hungry.”

“The other terrible thing that will happen, is that I’ll freeze the lock on your door shut until you eat it.”

“I can rappel out the window.” Lin pointed out. She really should look into glasses; they’d be excellent to stare at people over when they interrupted her like this. Not that it would work on Kya because she was pointing a finger at Lin, coating the tip of it in frost. “Fine. Fine.” She relented and opened up the bag. It wasn’t that Kya was a bad cook, Lin admitted as she took out the glass pot filled with some sort of stew, it was just that she liked to be inventive sometimes and had a peculiar sense of what tasted good. But this particular concoction smelt good at least, Lin admitted to herself as she took the lid off and bent two spoons out of some of her wire.

“Lin! That’s disgusting.” Kya snatched them out of her hand and bent some water round them to clean them.

“I’ll have you know I take very good care of my wires. I hope your water’s fresh.”

“Always.” Kya said primly, handing one of the spoons back as she sat down to the side of Lin. “Are you going to make bowls too? I didn’t think I’d get this far so I didn’t bother bringing any.”

“I can eat it out the dish.” Lin shuffled her chair along and placed the pot where they could both easily reach it.

Kya bent the stew onto her spoon, watching Lin with interest as Lin ate almost mechanically. “Is it good?”

Lin gave a non-committal shrug. “I’m eating it.”

“High praise.” Kya rolled her eyes.

Lin paused at the mildly acerbic tone and looked up. “It is. I don’t normally eat lunch. Thanks for bringing me some.” She gave an awkward smile.

“Well it’s a chance to catch up too, seeing as I’m staying on Air Temple Island at the moment. I hear from Pema you and Tenzin are getting along a lot better these days?”

Lin grunted and bent over the stew once more.

“What? I think it’s good. You always were such good friends as kids, always flying about on Oogi together. I would’ve thought you missed that.”

In the silence that followed, the long distance radio in the corner of Lin’s office went off. Kya sighed as Lin abandoned her lunch and got up to answer it.

“From Zuko?... what?... slow down! What do you… The Avatar isn’t here… no. Don’t. I’ll go myself. You focus on finding them.” Lin slammed the receiver down and switched the radio back off.

“Bad news?”

“Just about the worst.” Lin had reached the door before she remembered. “Sorry Kya. It’s Zaheer and his lot. They’ve escaped. I have to go find Korra immediately.”

Kya’s eyes went wide. “Of course. Go.”

Lin hesitated as she was about leave and turned back. “It tasted great.” She said and then disappeared through the door before Kya could reply.


	2. Comfort Food

The entire thing had been disastrous, Lin reflected as she sank gratefully into her office chair, relieved to be back in Republic City after the absolute catastrophe of recent events. The turmoil was still ongoing of course. The earth kingdom was in tatters, the Avatar was out of action and there were _still_ vines all over the city. Not to mention Kya, Tenzin and Bumi were being treated for their horrific injuries. Lin was being stubborn about hers and refusing to go to the hospital. They weren’t that serious, and she had a whole tangle of problems to sort out after her absence from the city.

There was only one positive. Lin was not the only one back at her desk once more, Mako was too. She’d been surprised at that. She would’ve thought he’d want to be on Air Temple Island with Korra. But then again, they’d broken up, and Lin got the feeling something was going on between Korra and Asami, making it doubly awkward. But whatever the reason, she was grateful to have him back.

She winced as she leaned forward and lifted up the first file on the pile. More complaints about the vines and reports of criminal gangs hiding out in former residences spread across her desk, with the usual whining undercurrent of what was the police going to do about them? There was a knock at the door and Lin thumped her hand down on her desk. “What is it?” she snapped. She’d been back in her office five minutes and was already being disturbed. 

“Chief. Kya’s here to see you.” Mako’s no-nonsense voice informed her.

“What?” Concern broke through her annoyance and Lin stalked over to the door and flung it open to find Kya leaning on her crutch with one hand and brandishing a bag with the other. “You should be in the hospital.”

“You’re one to talk. Besides, I went! They healed me, gave me this and got rid of me before I could start critiquing their healing methods.”

“You should be resting at home then.” Lin said officiously, folding her arms.

“ _You_ haven’t even _been_ home yet. Mako told me.”

Lin glared over Kya’s shoulder, but the informer was already back at his desk and studiously going through his own paperwork. His ears were so red though, she thought he was about to firebend from them. She turned her attention back to Kya.

“If you haven’t even changed your uniform, you certainly haven’t had anything to eat. And I got bored, lying about the place and decided to make you something! Traditional air nomad food! I know it’s your favourite.”

“Fine. Get in here.” Lin took the bag and held the door open for Kya to hobble through. She took one of the chairs by the door and placed it at the side of her desk, watching thoughtfully as Kya collapsed into it, propping her crutch against Lin’s desk. She grabbed the other chair and her jacket, placing the chair opposite Kya and folding her jacket up on it.

“Thanks.” Kya smiled at her as Lin helped lift her leg onto the makeshift pillow.

“Comfortable?” Lin sat back down and pulled the bag towards her, placing the pots of rice and curry on the desk and ignoring them in favour of the sweet buns.

“As I can be.” Kya tugged her portion of curry and rice towards her and after a moment’s struggle, lifted the lids off, inhaling deeply as the steam escaped.

“At least you remembered cutlery this time.” Lin fished the implements out the bottom of the bag as she focussed her attention on the curry, having devoured all the buns.

“I also remembered you have a sweet tooth.” Kya sighed dramatically at the empty leaves scattered across the desk. “Apparently it’s only grown since you were a kid.”

“Makes sense. I’ve grown too after all.” Lin shrugged off Kya’s teasing.

“I take it you really liked them.” Kya raised an eyebrow.

Lin paused in chewing a mouthful of curry. “What?”

“I think you just set a record time for eating sweet buns.” Kya scrunched the leaves up and flung them back into the bag.

“They were tasty.”

“Two ‘tasty’ reviews in a row, from Lin Beifong. I should open a restaurant in Republic City and use that as a promotional tagline.” Kya smiled to show she was teasing and then smiled even more broadly when she got an amused snort and a twitch of the lips in return.

“Your cooking has definitely improved.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Kya waiting until Lin had chased the last grain of rice from the bowl before she spoke again. “Apparently your relationship with Su has improved too these days.”

Lin stared at Kya in shock at the heavy-handed segue. “You came to talk to me about her?”

“More checking on you, with Su staying on Air Temple Island. She wants to see the ceremony. Jinora’s getting her master tattoos. Did you know?”

“I know she deserves them.”

“And Su? What do you think she deserves?”

Lin picked up the empty bowls and placed them back in the bag, giving herself time to form a reply. “She wants me to be a part of her life.”

“And what do you want?” Kya pressed, unexpectedly.

Lin grimaced. “Well, the fight cleared some of the air at least. I wouldn’t mind trying. For Opal. Su seems to be a weirdly good mom but…”

“But every kid needs the Cool Aunt right?” Kya grinned.

“Right.” Lin scoffed. “Are you finished? I need to get back to work. And you need to get back home.”

“Aye aye Chief!” Kya mock saluted and dragged herself upright. Lin helped her to the door before handing the bag of empty bowls over to her.

“I’ll see you at the ceremony then.” She waved awkwardly as Kya hobbled off, using her crutch to wave goodbye back. “Careful!” Lin called after her, but Kya only laughed in reply.


	3. A Helping Hand

It’d been nearly a month since Kya had left with Korra to return to the South Pole, with the hope that Katara would be able to heal them both back to full health. It shouldn’t have made any difference to Lin; she’d barely seen Kya in decades, and two brief interrupted lunch breaks was hardly enough time to catch up. But she’d caught the Waterbender staring at her during Jinora’s ceremony and Kya had just winked at her and Lin hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since.

When she caught herself looking at the door at lunch time for the seventh time, she growled at herself. This was ridiculous. Kya had only visited twice and now she was in the South Pole and would probably stay there. It was more her home than Air Temple Island by now, and Lin had heard that waterbenders were happiest at the Poles. Lin took a deep breath and went back to ignoring the fact it was lunch time in order to try and figure out how to deal with the protest marches going on. With the collapse of the Earth Kingdom, everyone suddenly had an opinion and was marching right through her city proclaiming it and causing riots everywhere.

When Mako knocked at her office door the next day and told her she had a visitor, Lin rolled her eyes at the fact her heart had leapt into her mouth. It’s not Kya, she told herself sternly, before she called out for him to show them in. But her strictness went to waste because she still felt a pang of disappointment that it wasn’t Kya. Still, it was a surprise, nonetheless.

“Hey. Opal.” Lin got up from her chair to greet her niece, making sure none of her disappointment showed. 

“Hey Aunty Lin.” Opal closed the door behind her and came over to the desk.

Lin’s head jerked back. Since when had she become _Aunty_ Lin? Her shock made her gruff. “What do you want?”

Opal looked hurt for a second but recovered and dropped a bag on the desk with a smile. “I brought you lunch!”

Lin stared at it. “Kya told you to, didn’t she.” She said flatly.

“Um. Yes. But I thought it was a good idea too. I would’ve come sooner but we’ve been busy.”

“All the chaos around the Earth Kingdom. I know.” Lin stomped to the door and dragged a chair over to her desk for Opal. “Well come on then. You can tell me all about how you’re doing these days.” She sat down herself and dug into the bag.

“It’s air nomad food. Kya said you liked it and I thought, well I’m an air nomad now. I should learn how to make some.” Opal took the pot and chopsticks that Lin passed her.

Lin didn’t comment until she’d eaten several mouthfuls. “Keep at it, kid.”

“Is it bad? I know I grew up with a chef, but I followed the recipe and Pema helped me out when I got stuck so it’s hopefully not too bad.” Opal looked at Lin anxiously.

Lin thoughtfully chewed on her mouthful of rice to avoid choking on it. “Pema?”

“Um. Yes. She’s a really good cook. Oh. But…” Opal’s face fell, and she flushed furiously. “Sorry.”

Lin felt a pang of conscience. She was trying to get on with Opal after all. “It’s fine. It tastes good!” Her smile felt awkward, the nerve damage to her right cheek had resulted in a loss of animation which meant that they always did. But it seemed enough to relax Opal who cheerfully started eating her own lunch and chatting about the trips she’d been on. Maybe it was enough that Lin had smiled at all. Lin listened attentively, until Opal looked worried and Lin remembered she was meant to be eating too. She was about to get back to her lunch when there was another knock at the door.

“What is it Mako?” Lin bellowed, startling Opal.

“My heart sounds that young to you?” Kya asked as she flung open the door. “I’m flattered. Hey Opal!” she smiled widely at the sight of the young airbender and rushed over to hug her. “Following my orders I see. Good.” Kya rested her chin on Opal’s head and winked at Lin.

“I wasn’t sensing for the heartbeat.” Lin scowled, trying not to blush and failing. “What are you doing back here anyway?”

“It’s wonderful to see you too Lin.”

“This is only the first time I’ve managed to bring lunch.” Opal confessed.

Kya gasped and stood up. “That’s okay, you’ve been so busy I bet.” She said immediately, to reassure Opal. “And Lin should be a responsible enough adult to get her own lunch, so it’s her own fault if she starves.” 

Lin grunted in response and focussed on finishing her food, so she didn’t have to look at either of her lunch guests.

“Oh! I need to be back at the air temple.” Opal winced as she realised the time. “I’m so sorry Aunty Lin! We’ll catch up some more another time?”

“You got it, kid.” Lin stood up in case Opal wanted a hug but the airbender was already halfway to the door, waving back at her.

Kya saw Lin’s face and moved to stand beside her, slinging an arm over Lin’s shoulders, as she too stared at the now empty doorway. “You and Opal seem to be getting along these days, Aunty Lin. You should try being nicer to Mako as well.”

Lin batted Kya’s arm away and cleared up all the dishes back into the bag. “If you’re going back to Air Temple Island, you can take these with you. I don’t think Pema would look too kindly on me stealing her crockery.”

“Why not? She stole your boyfriend. Get revenge.”

Lin couldn’t help herself, she burst out laughing at the ridiculous notion.

“At least a pair of chopsticks or something. Besides, I’m not going back to Air Temple Island.”

“You’re heading back to the South Pole already?” Lin stopped laughing as suddenly as she’d started, dismayed at the idea.

“Aw. Are you going to miss me, Lin?” Kya teased. “You don’t have to worry! I’ve only just arrived and even I can’t handle that much travelling in so short a time, so I’m staying in the city for a few days.”

“Why not at Air Temple Island?” Lin raised an eyebrow.

“It’s full of airbenders and kids.” Kya made a face. “It’s not the quiet little retreat it once was. Not with all the training going on.”

Lin could understand and empathise. “So where are you staying?” She groaned as she saw Kya’s expression and realised what the waterbender was silently hoping for,

“C’mon! It’ll be like when we were kids and you used to sleep over. Just for the few days I’m here? Please?” Kya put on her best pleading expression. “I’ll make you lunch every day to take with you, so I don’t come to the office and bug you and start rumours.”

Lin glared at Kya for a moment, but the temptation of daily lunch in place of hunger was strong. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya dared Opal to call Lin Aunty
> 
> Lin keeps the chopsticks


	4. A Cup Of Kindness

Lin stared down uncertainly at the sleeping waterbender in her bed. They’d argued the night before about where Kya would sleep; Kya had declared the sofa would be fine; Lin had insisted she sleep in the bed. She knew from experience that falling asleep on her sofa was a nightmare for the back and neck and didn’t want Kya to suffer that. But apparently her bed was far too comfortable because Kya had not woken up yet, even with Lin getting up, making and having breakfast, and clanking around in her armour.

It didn’t really present too much of a problem, Lin thought, as she bent a replica key out of some spare metal and placed it on the bedside, so if Kya wanted to leave the house, she could lock up. But the promise of making Lin lunch to take with her clearly wasn’t happening. Lin allowed herself a small smile as she checked the clock; she still had time before she’d have to leave for work…

She set off half an hour later with her lunch, a lunch for Kya left on the kitchen table and Kya herself still sleeping in her bed. The box was a promise to herself that she wouldn’t work through lunch or let herself be interrupted, she would sit and eat proper food. The new resolution was enough to put a small spring in her step.

“Morning Mako!” She waved with almost outright cheerfulness at the young detective as she strode past him on her way to her office.

“Uh. Morning. Chief.” He seemed somewhat dazed as he responded, and she put it down to him not being quite awake.

She went into her office and set the kettle boiling, ready for her second cup of tea of the morning. She frowned at her cup and grabbed another one from the cupboard, carefully wiping it down. She’d make one for Mako as well, wake him up a bit. She couldn’t have her best detective dozing off during the morning, not with the address that President Raiko was giving later, regarding the actions that would be taken in the Earth Kingdom. Or lack of action. Lin snorted as she let the tea steep, letting her thoughts brew at the same time. The Fire Nation could hardly intervene, not with their history, and the United Forces, even if they were strong enough, would possibly provoke further unrest, seeing as the United Republic of Nations was on old Earth Kingdom land. Besides, she didn’t see Raiko aspiring to take on an entire Kingdom. He seemed to have enough problems in Republic City. Which were also her problems. She sighed, poured the tea and took a cup out to Mako.

He stared at it after she’d placed it down on his desk.

“It’s tea, kid. I haven’t poisoned it.” She glowered impatiently.

“No! Of course not. Thank you.” He grabbed the cup and took a hasty gulp, muffling the resultant noises of pain.

“Yes. It’s hot. Tea tends to be. C’mon Mako, wake up! I need your full attention on your job today.”

“Yes Chief!” he jerked to his feet and saluted, his eyes still watering.

Lin rolled her eyes and decided to get back to him later.

The day wore on. Mako seemed to come to his senses once she’d yelled him out from behind his desk to come with her. Raiko’s address went off without a hitch and she was given an invitation to join him, Tenzin and Izumi in a conference about what they could do to stabilise the Earth Kingdom, which she declined. The politics of Republic City infuriated her enough. The way that the real criminals, like Varrick her brain easily supplied a name, always managed to avoid any real justice. But at least she could attempt to do something about them. She wasn’t sure what she could do about the inequalities and now the violence in the Earth Kingdom. Filing those thoughts back in their folders in her mind, she turned her thoughts instead to her resolution about lunch.

Of course it would happen that she’d just sat down, ready to start on her lunch as she waited for the tea to brew, when there was a knock at the door. She growled, putting the lid back on and slipping the box back into the drawer before yelling for Mako to let whoever it was in. She dreaded that it was Tenzin, wanting to report on the outcome of the conference. She _was_ curious but he’d waffle, and she’d sooner find out at the next address from Raiko. Tenzin’s sister, on the other hand, was becoming a far more welcome sight.

“Sleep well?” Lin smirked as Kya poked her head round the door.

“You could’ve woken me up you know. And I thought it was meant to be me making you lunch.” Kya waved a bag as she closed the door behind her.

“You haven’t eaten it yet?” Lin frowned.

Kya stopped in the middle of dragging a chair to the side of Lin’s desk. “No. I thought we could eat together. Why?” She smiled to cover the moment. “Were you worried about me Lin?”

“Sure.” Lin replied absentmindedly as she retrieved her lunch. She expected teasing from the waterbender for that reply, but Kya merely looked perplexed. “Eat.” She gestured with her chopsticks. “I want to know if it’s good.”

“By the way,” Kya said, as Lin concentrated on making a headway into her lunch before another interruption. “I know I said to be nicer to Mako, but you might want to take it slowly. He seemed very shaken up.”

“All I did was say good morning and make him tea!” Lin protested.

Kya gasped. “Tea?? No wonder he’s worried. You haven’t even made _me_ tea.”

Lin made a face and got up to pour the tea, realising that Kya was correct.

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain to him that it was all my idea.” Kya waved one hand nonchalantly as she took a cup from Lin with the other. “He’ll chalk up any sudden personality change to my influence.”

“He’s a good kid.” Lin perched on the edge of her desk, stared into her own teacup. “But if a cup of tea is enough to unnerve him, he needs more kindness in his life.”

“I think he suffers from your problem. Too busy looking after other people.”

“That’s your problem.” Lin pointed out. “Don’t project onto me. Ha!” she snorted. “Catch me giving up my life to go live with _my_ mother.” Her grin faded when she saw Kya’s expression.

“Do you even know where she lives?”

“Su said she went off travelling, wanting to find herself.” Lin shrugged.

“Not a problem you’ve ever had?”

Lin looked down at herself. “Oh. There I am. Found me.” But her quip just seemed to make Kya more downhearted and Lin found herself reaching out a hand to grab Kya’s. “You still looking, huh?” She asked softly.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say too because Kya started crying. The last time Lin had made anyone cry was Opal and she hadn’t had a chance to deal with that at the time because the young girl had run off. In desperation, she tried to think of anyone who was good at this sort of thing and found herself wondering what Kya herself would do. Probably a hug. Kya was good at hugs if she remembered rightly. She let go of Kya’s hand, reasoning that a hug would be more comfortable and therefore more comforting if she took her metal armour off first.

“I’m sorry.” Kya stood up to leave, then realised what Lin was doing and froze in confusion.

“Uh. I thought you’d want a hug.” Lin let the vest part fall to the floor along with the arms. “But. Metal.” She shrugged, folding her arms, feeling slightly exposed without the armour. She unfolded them quickly as she remembered she was meant to be hugging Kya. “Hey.” She pulled Kya away from the chair and hugged her as tightly as she could.

Clearly she’d done the right thing because when Lin finally let Kya go, the waterbender was smiling again. “Just don’t hug Mako.” Kya warned as she went back to her lunch. “He’ll never recover.”

“Maybe after I’ve made him tea a few more times.” Lin suggested, relieved when Kya laughed.


	5. A Letter With Lunch

After two more days, in which she’d made Lin lunch precisely zero times but had managed to dye all Lin’s vests blue in the wash, Kya had returned to the South Pole, accompanied with a lunch box that Lin had made for her.

Her trip had only ever meant to be a short visit, Lin told herself sternly, to stop herself stomping about the place. Mako had only just started accepting the fact that Lin made him tea in the mornings, and she didn’t want to trash the effort by suddenly being miserable. Whether he’d ever become truly comfortable with it she had no idea, but he’d stopped flinching and staring suspiciously at the cup and she took that as progress. She suspected him of tattling to Asami though, because the young woman had come to visit her, on the pretext of discussing security for a racing event she was hosting, in an attempt to give the residents of Republic City something to cheer about.

There wasn’t a lot to cheer about at the moment, she’d grant Asami that. She’d heard from Tenzin about their abortive effort to cajole Su into taking charge of the Earth Kingdom, she’d heard from Su about the loss of her Captain and the entire Zaofu Guard, not to mention her son, and she’d heard from Raiko about the fact that Kuvira had succeeded in stabilising Ba Sing Se. And Mako had told her just that morning that his brother had decided to join Kuvira, which Lin considered hardly surprising seeing as Su had said Varrick and Zhu Li had left as well.

She debated putting herself on the rota for the event. If it was going to be a headache for her to sort out the staff, might as well make herself the first volunteer. After all, it would be a huge gathering, and with disastrous consequences, say if earthbenders got to the track. And it would remind people that the world might be falling apart but Chief Beifong was still there. Nothing to do with the fact she considered herself a fairly skilled driver and liked competitions and loved the idea of watching people race. 

She was flipping through the list of officers when Mako knocked on the door.

“What is it kid?” She hadn’t expected any visitors today.

“A letter for you Chief.” He put it in her in tray with a strange smile.

“I’ll read it later.” She waved him back out the office when he looked as if he might say something more, wondering if the weird smile was part of the getting along business. She hoped not.

She finally picked the last officer and put them on the special rota for the event, slapping all the paperwork down in her out tray with a satisfied hmph before dragging her fingers over her eyes. Staring at paperwork for so long was becoming a strain. She should either hire a proper secretary or get those glasses she’d been contemplating. Or both. She rubbed at her scars to relieve the itch in them and then stood up to set the kettle boiling, stretching out her shoulders and back with satisfying clicks. She waited until she’d got a cup of tea before heading back to her desk and picking up the letter. She nearly spilled her tea in her haste to put her cup down when she read where it had come from. She tore it open and then sat down to read it.

_‘Dear Lin,_

_Hope you’re still eating lunch.’_

Lin paused and retrieved her lunch box from her desk before continuing to read whilst she ate.

_‘Dear Lin,_

_Hope you’re still eating lunch. I bet you’re busy with everything going on. Tonraq is shocked at Kuvira leaving Zaofu; he said she always seemed so loyal to Su. But I guess she has her reasons. Mom is spending most of her time with Korra, so I’m taking on the majority of the healing that needs doing. Wish I could’ve stayed in Republic City, even if it did mean putting up with all the Air kids. Besides, I bet they’re all off being Nomad-y by now, like Tenzin wanted. I hope Jinora and Opal are okay. I miss those kids. They’re already so grown up, but they grow up even faster when you’re not watching. How are you getting on with Mako? Has he got used to the tea yet? Remember the conversation we had at lunch? I don’t think I’ll ever find myself, certainly not stuck here. Maybe some Waterbenders are happiest here but I’ve got Air Nomad in me too. So I’ve decided I’m going to go travelling again. I can’t heal a country, but I bet the Earth Kingdom could do with a nomadic healer. I imagine quite a lot of healers will be leaving; we’ve had a few come back already, scared by the unrest in the bigger cities. So I’m going to go there in their place. I’ll try and send you letters from wherever I am. Although I don’t know how reliable the post will be there at the moment. I’ll look up some local recipes for you to try in your lunch. Or maybe some teas. I won’t be staying anywhere long enough to have an address but write to Katara. Or Korra. All her friends have been sending her letters. She might like one from you too. Just saying._

_Missing you, Kya.’_

Lin reread the letter as she finished lunch, smiling at the fact that Kya was planning on travelling. She was a capable fighter and a seasoned traveller, any bandits in the Earth Kingdom would have to watch out, coming face to face with a Master Waterbender like Kya. She agreed with Kya’s decision. It made sense. Can’t find yourself? Keep looking and do something you love while you’re doing so. Besides, if she was travelling through the Earth Kingdom, there was a greater chance of her calling in at Republic City, than there was if she stayed in the South Pole.


	6. Letters With Lunch

Somehow two years had managed to fly by since Lin had last seen Kya, but the monthly and occasionally weekly letters meant that Lin felt in touch with her, certainly more than she had been for the twenty years Kya had been in the South Pole. Kya had kept her promise and sent recipes and samples of tea. Lin mainly ignored the recipes; she knew what she liked and didn’t like to venture much farther from that. But tea was a different matter and Lin enjoyed the different blends Kya sent, sharing them with Mako.

The morning tea ritual had expanded to the both of them turning up early, in an ongoing competition as to who could get to work first, and perching on the edge of his desk, sipping their tea slowly, in the silence before anyone else arrived. She’d managed to sort him out a place to stay when she’d realised he’d been sleeping under his desk again and had even been brave enough to ask whether he needed help moving. But that had been very early on and he’d declined, still not used to her awkward attempts at looking after him.

Making herself lunch didn’t always happen, but she would at least go and get something from a street stand before heading back up to her office. She didn’t know why Kya always sent the letters there, instead of to her home, but it meant she had something to read during lunch. She suspected this was part of the why. Letters at home might be forgotten about and build up, letters at work would be on her desk, intriguing her.

The letters had taken a worrying turn lately. At first they’d been describing struggling villages, poverty stricken but largely unaffected by the turmoil in the bigger cities, grateful for a helping hand with farming or fishing, even a logging community where old wounds were grateful for soothing healing. The occasional dramatic encounter with raiders, which Lin worried over, for all Kya made sure to detail her victories. But now they were disturbing.

_I visited one town and there were so many homeless people Lin! Worse than Republic City. But when I asked the towns people, they said they weren’t from that town. They’d fled from a neighbouring state. I talked to them, they told me they’d been driven from their homes, even away from their families._

_…_

_In this town, the same thing. There were even children with a few of them. Entire families are being displaced now. The town is doing what they can but they’re suffering from raids as well. Bandits stealing food. They can hardly cope with an influx of refugees._

_…_

_I talked to the mayor of the town I’m in now, where some of the refugees came from. It’s worse than I thought. This is becoming an official line. He told me his state could no longer tolerate firebenders, waffled on about the 100 year war and not being able to trust them. He accused the firebenders of being behind the raids, but all the bandits I met were earthbenders or non-benders. I don’t know whether this is Kuvira’s doing or whether it’s something that’s come to a head, but it disturbs me a lot. I’ve sent a letter to Izumi as well; she’ll want to know I’m sure, although it’ll tie her hands in terms of intervening if this gets out of control._

_…_

_They’re starting on waterbenders now. The last town I visited wasn’t particularly happy to see me and I had to leave before I could really do anything. They seem to still be welcoming Airbenders. Maybe memories of Aang still hold sway. I worry about the kids though. They’ll wear themselves ragged. I don’t know whether it’s worth talking to Raiko, seeing as he was the one who agreed to let Kuvira stabilise the kingdom. Keep Republic City safe. It may end up the last place of refuge for the non- earthbenders from the Earth Kingdom._

_Love Kya_

Lin had gone to Raiko but as Kya had predicted, he merely rebuffed her with reports of the states Kuvira had already regained control over. Angered by his pompous dismissive attitude, Tenzin had had to drag her away before she had a stand up row and lost her job. She’d vented her anger by having a blazing row with him instead. She’d felt bad; her anger was mostly fuelled by her own sense of helplessness. Within Republic City there was a growing number of Kuvira supporters. The Great Uniter as she was being styled. And that troubled Lin all the more. Republic City had a president, mostly democratically elected. Why were the earthbenders here suddenly supporting someone who’d got the job through force? Kya’s advice to keep Republic City safe was a not so subtle reminder to Lin that she was needed here.

Her loyalty to Republic City was sorely tested when Lin didn’t receive another letter from Kya. At first she told herself that it’d been a month between letters before. Then she reminded herself if the situation was worsening, post would be disrupted too. Possibly. She even went to Tenzin and asked whether the airbenders could keep an eye out for Kya. He seemed bemused at her personal concern in the matter, which she didn’t feel like explaining, and thankfully he didn’t ask. But he shared her anxiety about Kya’s whereabouts and promised that they would all look for Kya when they were on their missions.

With her worry over Kya, Lin became meticulous in making sure she made and ate lunch every day. She felt Kya would be disappointed if she slipped backwards and she was looking forward to the day _when_ Kya came back and Lin would be able to reassure her, and call Mako as witness, that she’d been looking after herself, even with everything going on. So now it was just a case of waiting until Kya came back so she could tell her.


	7. To Spare The Hospital Lunch

Lin was just finishing her lunch one day when the phone rang. It was a private line, otherwise anyone could call her and was mainly used for outgoing calls. The only people who’d ever dared had been Raiko and Tenzin, and one time Su had, after Opal had given her the number. That had been an interesting conversation. This time it was a healer from the hospital. She groaned, they were constantly bugging her about check-ups, now she was over 50.

“I need to speak with you regarding a patient.”

Lin frowned, wondering which of her rookie officers had hurt themselves messing around with their wires.

“First let me reassure you that your wife’s injuries are very minor…”

“My what.” Lin’s brain shut down completely.

“Your wife?” the healer paused. “Kya Beifong?”

Lin slammed the phone down before rappelling out her window and using her wires to swing across the city to the hospital.

“My wife?” were Lin’s first words as she deposited a takeout bag down on the bedside table. She’d stopped off to get lunch for Kya, having heard rumours about the hospital food.

“Needed a next of kin!” Kya smiled unrepentantly from the bed. “And Bumi and Tenzin would only fuss. So I thought I’d get them to call you.”

“You could’ve just said ‘friend’. I’m fairly sure they allow friends to be next of kin.” Lin collapsed into the hospital chair and folded her arms.

“Yes but you’re the Chief of Police. Being your ‘friend’ wasn’t working. I figured wife was the quickest way round it. I see you brought lunch with you.”

“It’s for you. I already ate mine.” Lin said, all of her imagined satisfaction at being able to say that becoming real.

Kya smiled. “I’m as proud as you are about that.” She reached for the bag and dug around inside it.

Lin stared at Kya and when her waiting wasn’t rewarded, decided to ask. “So what happened?”

“Well apparently, in the Earth Kingdom you can’t just travel around these days. Well, unless you’re an air nomad or can fly. There’s very tough security checks at the borders of any state that is controlled by Kuvira. I didn’t have any documentation of course so they decided they’d throw me in jail. I managed to escape with six others, but it was a tough fight and a hard trip back to Republic City without transport and supplies.” Kya explained between wolfing down the food.

“So why are you in hospital?” Lin had been looking Kya over and couldn’t see anything obvious.

“Oh, this is just a precaution. I healed the other guys injuries but there were a couple who needed further work and they’re concerned about me exhausting myself. So we didn’t follow your horrible example and decided to go to the hospital.”

“So glad I could inspire you.” Lin rolled her eyes. “I’d wondered why the refugees coming here had trailed off, but it makes sense, if they’re not even being allowed out of the Earth Kingdom. I’ll talk to Raiko. But I doubt he’ll do anything about the cause. He’s terrified of the chaos coming to Republic City and by the reports, Kuvira is bringing order.”

Kya was silent at the mention of Kuvira.

“What?” Lin asked.

“I’ve been talking to Su. I sent her letters too, telling her everything I’d seen. I thought maybe she still had a line to Kuvira. Could talk to her. I figured Opal’s out there but she’s flying around a lot, maybe she doesn’t see some things. I was wondering whether you’d heard anything from her about it?”

Lin winced at the sudden realisation it’d been over a year since she’d talked to her sister. “She called me once, a year or so ago but we didn’t really talk.”

“Have you stopped getting along?” Kya raised an eyebrow.

“No. But. We’re not exactly close either. I can call her if you like.”

“I’ll do it. She’d probably die of happiness if you rang.” Kya grinned.

“I know, I know. I should’ve called her.” Lin scowled. “She’s living in the middle of this entire crisis, plus she lost her kid and Kuvira, not to mention everyone else who went. She completely lost it when Aiwei betrayed her, sending Korra after him like that. After being betrayed by her own son, I can’t imagine what she’s going through.”

“Can’t you?” Kya raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

Lin blinked, unsure if she was understanding Kya correctly. But she was saved from any further elucidation by the door opening and a healer coming in.

“Oh! She was telling the truth. Honestly, when the phone cut off I thought she’d lied, and I was going to be in trouble for prank calling.” The healer smiled at Lin politely.

“Uh. No.” Lin stood up. “I was just. Worried. Wanted to get here as soon as possible.”

“Well, as I was _trying_ to tell you, her injuries are minor. A few scratches, some exhaustion. I see she’s already eaten. That’s good. She should get some rest for a few days but other than that she’ll be fine.”

“Right. So. She’s alright to leave?” Lin asked gruffly.

“As soon as she signs the release form.” The healer walked past Lin and handed a clipboard to Kya, which Kya signed with aplomb before throwing back the covers and swinging her legs off the bed.

“Uh. Do you need a hand?” Lin asked awkwardly, unsure whether to keep up the façade or not.

“Grab my bag for me?” Kya piled the lunch cartons back into the bag and shoved it in the bin as she walked past.

“Sure.” Lin shrugged and grabbed the knapsack that was leant against the bedside cabinet and followed Kya out of the hospital.

“So. Where’s your car?” Kya stopped on the pavement and looked around.

“Uh…”

“What? Did you come by airship or something?” Kya looked up.

“Uhhh…”

Kya turned to look at Lin and bit her lip as she saw Lin’s red face. “Or did you just swing here on your wires?”

“It’s not as if you can’t walk!” Lin growled. “Let’s just go home already.”

“Home? Where’s home?” Kya laughed.

“My home. Our home. We’re married, don’t you remember?” Lin stomped off down the street, Kya following her without a further word.

Kya collapsed on the sofa with a dramatic groan. “I may or may not be getting a bit old for the sleeping rough or on sofas part of travelling.”

“You don’t need to hint.” Lin snorted. “You were always going to be sleeping in the bed again.”

“Well of course.” Kya grinned up at Lin. “Married, right?”

Lin shook her head and walked over to the side cabinet. “I’d better ring up work. I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving.”

“Didn’t they see you?” Kya frowned. “Or did you just leap straight out your office window?” Lin took a deep breath and ignored her. “If you need to go back in, I’ll be fine here.”

“It’s fine. I need to go see Raiko anyway, right?”

“Right.” Kya let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

Lin stared at Kya for a moment before walking into the bedroom and coming back with a blanket which she threw over Kya. She bent her armour off as she made her way to the kitchen to switch the kettle on, coming back to put the armour away neatly in its cupboard whilst the kettle boiled. Kya had sat up and curled the blanket around her in a cocoon by the time Lin came back in with the tea and sat down next to her. Kya rested her head against Lin’s shoulder. Lin was only wearing her usual vest and felt the small drips on her skin. But at least this time she was confident in how to deal with it and hauled Kya into a tight hug.


	8. Honorary Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner is lunch in the north so eh

Kya had fallen asleep against her, Lin realised after a short while. Doubting that she was any more comfortable to sleep on than the sofa, Lin carefully shifted until she could pick Kya up and then carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently in the bed. She stared down at Kya for a moment then went to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water before leaving Kya to sleep whilst she made a round of phone calls.

The first one was to a confused Mako, who still thought that Lin was in her office, but he merely promised her he could hold down the fort and hoped that Kya was okay. The second call to Raiko was more infuriating but if she still couldn’t change his mind about Kuvira, at least he assured her the refugees could stay. The third, to Su, was amusing in some ways because Kya was correct. Her sister was overjoyed to hear from her, even in the circumstances.

It struck Lin, as she listened to Su tell her about the refugees Zaofu was taking in as well, that her sister’s voice had changed again. It’d been older but still with that same bounce of arrogance when Lin had visited Zaofu. Now it was tired and strained with a constant undercurrent of anger. Lin contemplated once again the toll that Kuvira leaving had taken on Su, so soon after Aiwei’s betrayal and then seeing what was happening in the Earth Kingdom first-hand. She felt another stab of guilt, wishing she’d called sooner.

“I know you’re not but…are you okay?” Lin asked clumsily when Su fell silent.

Su laughed quietly. “Thank you Lin.”

Lin frowned. “For what?”

“For calling. For caring. It’s nice to hear your voice.”

“It is?” It was not a compliment she’d really received before.

“More than you know.”

“Guess I’ll call more often then.” Lin said gruffly, unsure how to take that.

“I’d like that. Opal says she visits a lot. Easier for her with an air bison. She told me you let her call you Aunty Lin.” Su teased to cover up the moment.

“Kya dared her to.” Lin pointed out. “It stuck.”

“It’s nice to hear that you’re getting along with Kya these days too. You were so close when we were kids.” Su was beginning to sound like her old self.

“Sure.”

“She’s staying with you again?”

“Yep.” Lin didn’t really want to go into that with her sister.

“Hmm.” Su sounded strangely amused. “Well. It’s not as if she’s ever backed away from a challenge. Tell her I wish her good luck with everything.”

“What everything? What are you…” Lin broke off when all the reply she got was the sound of the dial tone. With a snort of disgust she replaced the receiver and went to sort out Kya’s washing, not wanting to contemplate what her sister was getting at.

“Thanks for doing the washing.” Kya wandered into the kitchen as Lin was cooking dinner. “What have we having?” she threw an arm over Lin’s shoulders and stared into the pan.

“Nothing special.” Lin shrugged, turning the cooker off and portioning out the food, gesturing for Kya to go through to the dining room to sit at the table.

Kya sighed as she took her first mouthful. “I’m going to miss this when I go back to the Earth Kingdom.”

Lin dropped her chopsticks. “You’re what?”

“I’m going to miss your cooking.” Kya gestured at the food. “You don’t have to look so shocked. You’re a good cook.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Lin shook her head. “You’re going back? After everything that happened. With everything that is happening.”

“Because of that.” Kya blinked. “I have to, Lin. Tenzin and Bumi need all the help they can get. There just aren’t enough airbenders to go round. And technically I can still say I’m part of the air nation.”

“They can _fly_ out of the Earth Kingdom if they need to. How are you planning to escape if you get caught again? I know you want to help but you won’t be doing much good in a prison cell.”

“I’m not going to be doing much good here either!”

Lin didn’t have a reply to that and slumped in her chair, staring moodily at the dinner she no longer had an appetite for.

“I didn’t mean it like that Lin. You’re Chief of Police, you have influence, you can talk to people like Raiko. I don’t have that kind of power so there isn’t a lot I can do here. That’s all I meant.”

It wasn’t why Lin had fallen silent, but she took it as a handy excuse. “I called him. He said the people you came with can stay.”

Kya smiled. “See what I mean?”

“Assuming they don’t want to head straight back into danger too.” Lin snorted.

“I imagine they’ll be more than happy to stay.” 

“Good.” Lin bent back over her dinner.

“But there’s more people like them still in the Earth Kingdom, Lin. Who can’t get out. And I can help them.”

Lin didn’t say anything more. She ate mechanically, whilst she mulled over how stupid it was to go back into a dangerous situation, her brain not helpfully pointing out all the times Lin had done precisely that.

“I’m going for a shower.” Kya got up from the table as Lin took the empty bowls away. “Easy access to hot water. Another thing I’ll miss along with your comfy bed and you.”

“Mm.” Lin grunted vaguely, still lost in thought as she started on the washing up. Su was right. Kya wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. For a brief moment she contemplated going with Kya, but she was no more an Earth Kingdom citizen than Kya was and didn’t have any skills she could take with her. In Republic City she had power, influence, resources. But they counted for nothing beyond the border of the United Republic.


	9. Lunch Plans

Lin woke up late, having spent the night restless but trying not to wake Kya up. She left the waterbender asleep once more and hightailed it across the city roof tops, swinging in through her window just as Mako knocked on the door, wondering where she was. The lack of breakfast and the disruption to her routine made her irritable and she tried not to snap at him, a task made easier when he wordlessly handed her a cup of tea. She gave him a wry grin instead and clapped him on the shoulder as she took it.

“Thanks kid.”

“Any time Chief.” He smiled. Then seemed to become awkward and saluted before walking backwards away from the door.

Shaking her head to dispel that moment she sat at her desk to try and get through the day.

“I figured if you hadn’t made me lunch, you would’ve skipped yours too.” Kya walked breezily into Lin’s office at lunch time.

“I could’ve been in a meeting, you know.”

“Mako told me you weren’t.” Kya deposited the bag on Lin’s desk. “I finally get to make good on my promise to make you lunch in exchange for bed space.”

“Two years late.” Lin snorted in amusement. “Not that I mind.”

Lin waited until they’d both finished lunch before leaning on her desk and staring at Kya. “I talked to Su too yesterday.”

“Really?”

“She’s taking in refugees as well apparently. Are you really planning on going back?”

Kya slumped. “I was thinking about what you said. You weren’t the only one tossing and turning half the night by the way.” She smiled at Lin.

Lin flushed with guilt. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to mess up your sleep too. And forget what I said. You should do whatever you feel you have to. What makes you happy.”

Kya stared at her. “Should I now.”

Lin blinked. “I was thinking. If you’re going back, Su could give you some papers. Raiko won’t, but Su’s still a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. They’d be accepted. Could stop you getting locked up at least, if you travel as a citizen of Zaofu.”

“How would I get there?”

“I was thinking about an airship but that would get noticed. But I could call in a favour with Asami and borrow one of her planes. That way I wouldn’t even have to get the United Forces involved, which might make things unnecessarily awkward.”

“Does Zaofu even have a landing strip?”

“I wouldn’t be landing! That’s the point. I could let you down on a cable. Or you could parachute.”

“So I’m in Zaofu. I have papers. I can travel about the Earth Kingdom. What about anyone I meet who needs to get out?”

Lin frowned. “Unfortunately, forged papers won’t work for everyone. Zaofu is known for being the home of metalbenders. A sudden influx would draw attention. What you’d really need is blank papers from the Earth Kingdom itself. But even if you got them, large groups travelling together would also draw attention at any check points.”

“Most the Kingdom is now under Kuvira’s control. And I doubt the rest will be far behind.”

“Right. So we work in the part that isn’t. Try and warn people who aren’t earthbenders and get them out before Kuvira comes. If you can get them to Zaofu at least, maybe …I don’t know. Organise the airbenders. Fly them out on air bison, a few at a time. Don’t bring them all here of course. I’m not sure Raiko would take kindly to it, considering the problems we still have here with housing because of those damn vines. Not to mention the politics. But the Fire Nation will…” Lin trailed off as she realised Kya was staring at her. “What?”

“Hey Lin?”

“Mm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What??” Lin’s chair nearly overbalanced as she pushed herself away from her desk.

“Well you said I should do what I feel I have to and what makes me happy.” Kya shrugged, spreading her hands wide.

Lin stood up and turned away, staring blankly out the window behind her desk. Her heart pounded as she tried to control the sudden swirl of emotions Kya’s question had caused. She wanted so badly to say yes, she realised. But she had to make sure of something first. “If I said yes, would it make you stay?” she asked quietly. She heard the hitch in Kya’s breath and waited.

Kya gave a heavy sigh. “No.”

“Good.” Lin sniffed. “Don’t want to have gone to all this trouble planning everything if you were just going to get all mushy and decide to stay.” She came back to her desk. “As I was saying, the Fire Nation will take them in initially, relocate any that want to go to the North or South pole from there. You’ll have regular check ins with Su. If you miss one, we’ll know to come after you. Be like Tenzin and stick to whatever itinerary you come up with, so we at least know the area to start searching in. You won’t have any back up apart from me and Su, and whatever support she can provide covertly out of Zaofu. I’d suggest focussing on the bigger cities in the states that are still free. They’ll have more of a mix of people, and you’ll also draw less attention.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Kya interrupted her. “You really have planned all this out?” her jaw dropped.

“Talked to Su and Izumi this morning.” Lin shrugged, folding her arms. “Haven’t checked it over with Asami about the plane but I can’t imagine she’d say no.”

“I hadn't realised you two got along so well.” Kya smiled as she got up to stand in front of Lin, leaning to catch her eye. "So is that a yes to my question then?"

“Yes.” Lin felt her cheeks burn but the rest of her was half frozen as soft lips pressed against hers. Her arms unfolded and folded around Kya instead and part of her wished that the kiss meant that Kya would stay because she didn’t want this to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin Beifong did not say "I'm going to do it my way, outside the law" and "this is an unsanctioned trip into enemy territory" just to not help Kya out when Kya wanted to smuggle people across borders like she would LEAP at that opportunity change my mind.   
> Also if Su knows what's happening then I'm imagining Lin would also  
> Also also explanation of where the fuck is Kya in S4  
> I had to stop myself at SECRET TUNNELLLL SECRET TUNNNEELLL because that was too far even for me


	10. Is mise gad chaoin phògadh

It’d been two months since Lin had made Kya a packed lunch, then hugged her as tightly as possible before climbing into Asami’s plane and literally dropping Kya off over Zaofu. Lin had always considered her heart pretty much hardened after a lifetime of people leaving but looking down from the cockpit and watching the blue-grey parachute drift down had found the last remaining chink in that armour and cracked it wide open. She’d had to take her flying goggles off so she could tell herself that any tears were from the cold wind.

She got regular calls from Su to update her, usually at lunch time because Su had joined in with the Lin Eats Lunch campaign with enthusiasm. Lin suspected the calls were also more regular than necessary because they cheered Su up, but Lin was always anxious for news about Kya, so she wasn’t about to complain.

For the most part the news was about the few people Kya had managed to get to Zaofu. Su was trying to organise an airship to take them all out of the Earth Kingdom last time she’d called; Kuvira had taken all the Zaofu ones with her when she’d left and Su had not yet replaced them. Su tried to give details about how Kya was but the check-ins were brief by design to avoid detection and the refugees didn’t really have much more information. But Kya was alive and able to help people and although that was far from the amount of detail Lin wanted, it was enough to assuage her worry and mild guilt at not having tried to stop her from leaving.

Su was late calling, Lin realised, when the phone rang ten minutes after she’d finished eating. The usual flurry of nerves was quelled by the sound of Su’s voice. It didn’t sound tense or worried, more than was to be expected. In fact it sounded positively cheerful.

“Sorry I’m late, Lin. Are you still on break?”

“I can take a few more minutes. So tell me, what’s the news?” Lin glanced at the clock but ignored it.

“I’ll let her tell you herself. I have someone here who wants to talk to you.”

“Kya??” Lin nearly pulled the mic from its socket as she tugged it towards her, as if that would somehow close the distance.

“I’ll tell Opal you weren’t her first thought.” Su teased.

“What? No. Of course I want to speak to Opal as well. It’s been too long.”

“Opal’s doing fine, don’t worry.”

“Kya!!” Lin half rose from her chair and then whipped round to stare at the door, hoping no-one had heard her yell. She couldn’t sense any footsteps though and turned back to the radio.

“Hey babe. Have you eaten lunch yet?”

Lin stared at the radio in baffled horror, particularly when she heard Su’s laughter in the background. “Babe?” she asked flatly.

“Yes?”

“Really?”

“Would you prefer sweetie? Darling?”

“I’d prefer my sister alive.” The laughter had become interspersed with choking noises. “If Su dies I’m holding you personally responsible.”

Kya laughed. “I love you too Lin.”

Lin was too stunned to notice that that got Su to shut up. She listened to the radio crackle, unsure whether to say it back, unsure whether Kya had been serious. So she kept to the simple truth. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I miss your lunches. And your kisses.”

“HA!! Bataar! You owe me....”

“Ughhh.” Lin groaned. “Was she betting on that?”

“And quite a bit too by the sounds of it.” Kya didn’t sound put out. “Well, she needs something to distract her from what’s going on.”

“How is it out there?” Lin asked seriously, wanting to gloss over that moment and snatching at the line Kya had given her.

“It’s tough. Some don’t want to leave, either because it’s their home or they don’t see the risk. Others are supportive of Kuvira, even if they’re not earthbenders. They see her as distributing the wealth of the Earth Kingdom, not hoarding it. There’s a lot of people who aren’t looking forward to her stepping down.”

“You’re doing everything you can. You’re helping the people who do want to leave.” Lin pointed out, trying to sound reassuring.

“I’m honestly not sure it’s doing any good.”

“Hey.” Lin said gently. “If it saves people from harm, then it’s doing good.”

“Thanks Lin.” There was a smile in Kya’s voice. “So. How’s Republic City?”

“The same. Mostly. Raiko’s being annoying. He won’t take rumours of Kuvira’s actions in the Earth Kingdom seriously, but he’s got enough concern about someone taking out the Prince that he’s requested a bodyguard for the brat.”

“Ohhhh.” Kya sighed sympathetically.

“It’s not me.” Lin assured her. “One of the perks of being Chief is that you can delegate.”

“Who do you trust that much?” Kya sounded half serious in the question.

“Mako. Figured if the kid wants to make a go of a career in the police, he’s going to have to learn how to put up with arrogant entitled politicians at some point. Might as well see if it puts him off now.”

“Bet he _loves_ you for that.”

“He hasn’t complained yet!” Lin had been impressed by that herself. “He’s such a serious kid. It upset a few officers who’ve been on the force longer though.”

“Oooh they know he’s your favourite now.”

“Ha. It’s hardly an assignment to give to someone I like.”

“But it is one to give to someone you trust.”

“More than his idiot brother. Bolin’s totally taken in with Kuvira. Sends letters talking about all the good they’re doing. I haven’t dared tell Mako about any of what we’re doing.”

“Opal can’t believe it either. She’s utterly disgusted with him. But according to Su, her and Kuvira never got on, so I don’t know whether that adds to it.”

“I guess Opal being a non-bender back then made things tense. Kids pick up on that kind of stuff.”

“You don’t need to tell me.” Kya reminded her.

“I know. Sorry.” Lin ran her fingers through her hair. “I wish you were back here.”

“When this is over, I’m coming back and curling up in your bed for a month.”

Lin gave a small snort. “Promise?”

“Promise. For now, can I get a kiss goodbye?”

“We’re on the phone.”

“So? I’ll feel it if you do it with love.”

“That’s the soppiest thing I’ve ever heard!” Lin protested.

“So? Kiss me.”

Lin leaned back from the phone and stared at it, trying to sense if Kya were serious. She glanced towards the door to make sure no-one was coming in. Took a deep breath, grimaced in disbelief at the fact she was going to and then gently pressed her lips to the mic.

She waited, expecting laughter, expecting it to have been a joke, something for Kya to tease her about.

“Thank you.” Kya sounded as if she was crying instead.

“Hey. Hey!” Lin cursed under her breath, wondering for a mad second whether she could just fly an airship to Zaofu right now.

“It’s okay. Su’s hugging me for you.”

“Uh. Tell her…thanks?”

“You’re welcome Lin. I’m taking good care of her I promise.”

Burying her face in her hand as she realised if Su was back that meant she probably heard the entire thing, Lin sighed. “Well. Hopefully, I’ll see you both soon.”

“You take care too Lin.” Su added quickly.

“Bye.” Lin put the phone down and then slumped across her desk in a fit of moodiness. It couldn’t last for long because she’d really overrun her break now, but the chink hadn’t closed back up in the months Kya had been back in the Earth Kingdom and she was beginning to doubt it ever would. So she allowed herself a few moments of wallowing before putting a patch over it and returning to work.


	11. Some R & R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing and Reconciling

It was the day before the coronation. Su had called, to tell Lin that Kya had arrived back in Zaofu with a few more escaped dissenters and would be taking them to the Fire Nation, whilst she was coming to Republic City for the coronation. Su wasn’t as trusting as Raiko was that Kuvira would step down without a fight and for once Lin was in agreement with her sister.

Which was why she was foregoing her lunchbreak to sort out final details of security arrangements, going over a plan of the set up that Mako had given her to try and figure out all and any angles of attack. Not that she thought Kuvira would attack any of the world leaders, but there was always the chance she’d have someone in the stands. Possibly there might even be someone who wanted to take Kuvira out, Lin could well imagine it, but she was determined not to have any upset in the day.

The plan crumpled as her hand curled into a fist at the knock on the door. She was back to missing Mako but there really wasn’t anyone else she could trust with Wu’s safety.

“Come in!” She barked, aware that hunger was high on the list of things making her irritable.

“Sounds like I arrived just in time.” Su sidled through the door, holding a bag out in front of her as a conciliatory offering. “I brought you lunch on the way here.” She placed the bag on the desk in front of Lin and sat down opposite her.

Lin watched her gaze around the office and snorted. “Reminiscing about the last time you were on that side of a police desk?” she dug into the bag and inhaled the takeaway noodles, ignoring Su’s injured expression.

“Personal remarks? Is that what I get for bringing you lunch? Kya made you sound far more grateful.” Su mock pouted as she retrieved her own portion. “I came straight from the train station you know.”

“Thanks.” Lin shrugged awkwardly. “How was the journey?”

“Ugh. Like you care about that.” Su leant back in her chair with a smile. “Go on. Ask me what you really want to know.” She waved her chopsticks airily.

“Fine.” Lin scowled. “How’s Kya?”

“She’s well. She’s planning on coming back here once the coronation is done, you’ll be glad to know.”

“Great.” Lin couldn’t stop a small smile, her spirits lifting at the thought of seeing Kya again, having her safe and sound back in Republic City.

“I’m so glad you two finally sorted yourselves out. Me and Mom were always _baffled_ by you dating Tenzin, after you moped for _months_ after Kya left.” Su concentrated on her lunch to avoid Lin’s expression.

“Tenzin didn’t leave.” Lin said after a while, determine to shrug off Su’s teasing. “First Bumi, then Kya, then you, then Mom. At the time I thought I could trust him.”

“And then Aang died. Mom told me what happened in the days after the funeral. Well, I suppose if you’re happy to arrest your own sister, the person who stole your boyfriend is hardly going to be off limits.” Suyin grinned.

“Now look who’s making personal remarks. Are you done?” Lin rolled her eyes and stood up to clear the desk of the detritus of lunch.

“Alright.” Su sighed with dramatic heaviness. “I can tell when I’m not wanted.” She handed Lin her container and headed towards the door. She halted, her hand on the doorknob. “You left too, you know.” She said softly, after a while.

“What are you talking about?” Lin scoffed, throwing everything in the bin beside her desk.

“You left home. After that last argument with Mom. When I was eleven.”

Lin sat on the edge of her desk and folded her arms. “Yeah. Well. Didn’t see how I could stay.”

Su turned back to glance round the office again. “I always hated this place. As a child, it felt like it took both my mother and my sister away from me.”

“Are you blaming me?” Lin stared at Su in disbelief.

“No! Of course not. I just…missed you.” Su walked back over to stand in front of Lin. “I always wanted you to just forget what happened, so you’d be my sister again. After you visited Zaofu and I saw you again, I realised why you couldn’t.”

Lin flinched as Su’s left hand came up to rest against her scarred cheek, realising as she fought back the impulse to knock Su’s hand away how long it’d been since someone had touched them, other than herself.

Su smiled sadly. “I love you too.”

Lin remembered the same gesture, the same words, spoken in the middle of a battle, no time to hear what the reply might’ve been. The tension left Lin in a sudden rush, and she blinked at the sudden prick of tears, horrified at the thought of them falling in front of Su. She grabbed Su’s hand with her right one, pulling her round until she had Su in a headlock.

“Lin?? What are you…HEY!!” Su protested vehemently, her hands grabbing Lin’s arm. “Stop it! Let go of me!!”

The door burst open at Su’s yells and Lin looked up to find Mako and Wu in the doorway, more officers crowding in behind them.

“You can’t _noogie_ a world leader!!” Su used the distraction to slip out from Lin’s grip.

“Ha. Who’s a world leader? You’re just my brat of a kid sister.” Lin reached out and ruffled Su’s hair up completely.

“Uh. Sorry for interrupting Chief. They told me they’d let Su in and then we heard the yells.” Mako was looking pained and Lin waved him away.

“Just a little sibling reunion.”

“Exactly. I’ve seen you ‘re-uniting’ with Su before.” Mako pointed out but retreated under the force of Lin’s glower, closing the door behind him. 

Su tutted as she tried to smooth her hair back into place. “It’s not the worst reunion I’ve had, I suppose. And I have a worse one coming for me.”

“Kuvira?” Lin made a face and sat back down at her desk, gesturing for Su to join her once more.

“I’m concerned she’s going to try something tomorrow. I can’t imagine what she could do and get away with but…” Su slumped across the desk.

“Don’t worry.” Lin squeezed Su’s hand awkwardly. “I’ll be there tomorrow, and I’ll personally guard Kuvira, to make sure she doesn’t try to do anything to Wu.”

“Be careful. She’s an exceptionally talented metalbender. I’d say she’s even more inventive than you were.” Su sighed. “Hopefully, the ministers they’re sending with Wu can sort out the mess she’s made.”

“What’s she done now?” Lin frowned.

“There was a state, just north from Zaofu. A rich one, it hadn’t really been troubled by bandits. They’d done well, been able to defend themselves. Kya was there, trying to get people out before Kuvira arrived. But no-one wanted to go with her. They were determined that if Kuvira wanted a fight, then she’d have one.”

“They stood up to Kuvira?” Lin’s jaw dropped.

“They tried.” Su corrected her. “They attacked her army head on with their own forces. She used it as an excuse to take over the entire state. Anyone who’d been involved in the attack she rounded up and sent off to one of the “re-education facilities” she has now.”

“Do the people in the Earth Kingdom not know about this?” Lin was shocked. “How does she even get people to join her?”

“She uses the bandits. She captures them and gives them a choice. Go work in one of the mines that are all over the Earth Kingdom now or join her army.”

“So they join up.” Lin finished. “Did anyone manage to escape?”

“Kya went after the prisoners and managed to find the camp, but it was too heavily guarded to rescue any of them. So she came back to Zaofu and decided to take the latest group to the Fire Nation.”

“Huh. I thought Kuvira was meant to stop the bandits from taking over and then she lets them into her army so they can help her take over instead?” Lin scowled. “What a piece of work.” There was an awkward silence and Lin remembered belatedly that Kuvira was meant to be her sister’s protégée. “Sorry. I know she was…” Lin trailed off, unsure what Kuvira was to Su.

“I was so hopeful that she’d take my place one day. But in Zaofu and not like this. Never like this.” Su tapped a finger against her lips, staring blankly at the window behind Lin. “Well. I’d better get to the hotel.” She stood up and walked round, leaning over to give Lin a hug.

“Ow! You trying to give me another scar?” Lin leant away as Su’s metal necklace bumped against her cheek.

Su looked horrified and took it off, before staring at Lin. “What about your armour? I can’t give you a proper hug like that.” She protested.

Lin grumbled under her breath but bent the top half of her armour off anyway.

“You just wear a _vest_ under that?”

Lin blinked in surprise. She’d assumed Su had known that from her trip to Zaofu. “Sure. I go barefoot too.” She bent the sole off of one of her boots and waggled her foot.

“Lin! You’re worse than Mom.” Su looked despairingly at her sister.

“Are you gonna hug me or not?” Lin didn’t wait for Su’s response and pulled her sister into a crushing hug, releasing her so suddenly that Su stumbled. Lin turned to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. “Mako told me the food at the hotel is bad, so here.” She pressed the piece of paper into Su’s chest along with Su’s necklace. “Come round mine. I might not be as good as a pirate chef, but I can make a decent enough dinner.” She busied herself bending her armour back on but Su was still stood there looking shocked even when Lin had finished. “What? Go on. Go do world leader stuff.” She shooed Su to the door. “Just don’t be late.”

“I won’t be.” Su promised seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up editing because I wanted sleep
> 
> Su can have a little reconciliation, as a treat


	12. Through All Kinds Of Whether

Lin had given up trying to distract herself with the multitudinous amount of work she had to do and was clanking up and down her office. Kya was due back from the Fire Nation today. Finally. Opal had gone to pick her up on Juicy and was flying her back to Air Temple Island where she was due a lecture from Tenzin who had had no idea of Kya’s activities in the Earth Kingdom. Lin and Su had already suffered theirs and apparently even Izumi had received an irate phone call on the topic of informing people next time they were going to do an undercover operation, which Lin didn’t get the logic of. The entire point of a secret operation was that you _didn’t_ tell people, surely. She debated for the thousandth time whether she should go to Air Temple Island to meet Kya. But she really didn’t want Tenzin finding out about anything else; she wasn’t sure she could cope with another stuttering speech from him.

Lin stopped in front of the window and stared out at the half-destroyed city. It still amused her that Su was the only person who knew there was anything going on between her and Kya; a long estranged sister wasn’t the natural choice as a confidante, even if Lin had wanted to confide in anyone. But the three of them had become a team somehow. And when Lin thought about it, Su’s desire to have Lin back in her life made it less likely she’d go round telling anyone.

It wasn’t that Lin wanted to keep it a secret, she just wasn’t entirely sure what it even was between her and Kya. Her own feelings she was sure about; the ache that had appeared in her chest the moment Kya had said she was returning to the Earth Kingdom had diminished with the knowledge that Kya was rè turning to Republic City. Lin didn’t need to be a detective to know what that meant. But she was less sure in her detective skills when it came to figuring out what Kya felt and how much. Although Kya’s promise that she’d spend a month curled up in Lin’s bed sounded…promising.

Lin scowled. Maybe it didn’t matter what precisely was going on between them. Something clearly was. And why should she care if anyone knew? She was Lin _Beifong_. She should just go anyway and forget about being embarrassed or afraid. She stomped out the office.

“I’m going out for my lunch break. And then I have something to take care of. I might not be back.” She stared down at Mako, daring him to comment on her taking off.

“Uh. Sure Chief. I can handle things here. No problem.” He nodded.

She walked through the city, past the scenes of destruction and through various reconstruction sites and makeshift camps for people who’d suddenly become homeless. The more she thought about it, the more she realised she was lucky. The person she…loved, she’d admit it, the person she loved was safe and was coming back. To her.

After a brief stop off at home, to make some lunch, Lin went down to the harbour and took one of the police motorboats and headed out towards Air Temple Island.

She pulled up at the jetty, secured the boat and then walked as casually as she could to the courtyard in front of the temple. Juicy was lying there and beside him was Kya, surrounded by everyone. Jinora, Meelo and Ikki were leaping around her excitedly, Korra was hugging her. Tenzin and Pema and half a dozen of the temple staff and Bumi and all the airbenders, even Asami. Lin slowed as her heartbeat sped up, her nervousness returning, part of her wanting to go back to the boat. No-one had seen her yet; it wouldn’t be hard…

She jerked to a halt as Kya caught her eye, winking at Lin as she had done at Jinora’s ceremony. Lin tried to stop her face turning red and resumed walking towards them, trying to act naturally as Korra waved at her and Meelo raced towards her.

“Hello Lin.” Tenzin greeted her as she joined the group. “Have you come to collect Kya? She’s staying with you again apparently.” He seemed bemused by it but didn’t comment further.

“Yep.” Lin said gruffly, ignoring the sad ‘awwww’s of protest from Tenzin’s children.

“I’ll still be visiting a lot.” Kya reassured them. “But there’s not much space here now with all the airbenders and you need to concentrate on training.”

“We took down an entire. Giant. Mech suit!” Meelo protested. “How much more training do we need?!”

Kya picked up her bag and left it to Tenzin to answer his son’s question, waving and calling back goodbyes as she walked away. Lin ignored the questioning gazes and followed her.

Kya dropped down into the bottom of the boat as Lin started the motor, shifting back to sit between Lin’s legs, resting her head against Lin’s thigh with a heavy sigh. Lin heard it and abruptly changed course away from Republic City, heading out around the curve of the bay and along the coast, until even the statue of Aang couldn’t be seen any more as they entered a small cove. Kya grumbled at the loss of her pillow as Lin stood up to drop the anchor.

“I brought lunch.” Lin jerked a thumb towards the cabin, as she bent her armour off.

“You know, when I started the whole lunch thing, it was meant to be me looking after you.” Kya got up and flopped over Lin’s back as she went to open the door.

“And? You are.”

“How? I’ve barely seen you for three years.”

“You helped me look after myself.” Lin pointed out as she put a hand on Kya’s arm to keep it around her. “Best way to do it.”

“Oooh. When did you become so wise Lin Beifong?” Kya laughed, leaning over Lin’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Despite the fact her face was now flaming enough to reheat the food, Lin decided to utilise the small cooker in the cabin instead.

Kya sat down at the long, thin table, to get out of Lin’s way as she moved about. “Opal told me you saw Toph, when you were rescuing Su from Zaofu. Are you even getting along with your mother now?”

“Hah. Well, I think we vaguely agreed that we’d try not to hate each other.” Lin laughed sardonically. “That’s probably the best it’s going to get for now. What about you? Running around the Earth Kingdom, smuggling people out of a fascist regime. What was that like?”

Kya looked surprised. “I told you what it was like.”

“You told me what it was like for other people. I was wondering what it was like for you.” Lin handed Kya her food and sat down opposite her. “Did you manage to find any of yourself?”

Kya ate silently and Lin was content to let her think. It gave her time to ruminate on whether she’d found anything out about herself during the last three years. She’d become calmer. Less likely to shout. Although whether that was more to do with not being hungry rather than personal growth, she didn’t know. She’d started to get along with people. Korra. Su. Opal. Mako. And she was definitely getting along with Kya.

“I found out one thing out about myself.” Kya said eventually, hooking her foot around Lin’s ankle under the table.

“Hm?” Lin looked up into a smile.

“I want to stay with you.”

Lin frowned. “That’s good. Seeing as you are.” She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“For longer than a month.” The smile broadened.

“That’s not…anything about yourself.” Lin protested weakly as she caught on. She swallowed as Kya sat on the tabletop, spun herself round and slid off the other side to sit next to Lin, facing the opposite way, leaning back against the table.

“Well, I’ve been all over the Earth Kingdom and I’ve lived in the South Pole and visited the Fire Nation and been all Air nomadic and that was when I realised there was only one place left to look. So I took a leaf out of your book and looked down and there I was!” Kya waved a hand at herself. “But you weren’t. And I realised I really wanted you to be.”

Lin bit back the instinctive ‘why’ and sat there, trying not to let whatever was inflating inside her chest prevent her from breathing. Because she needed air to reply and she knew she had to. “Fine with me. I want you to stay too.” Lin managed. “I don’t know how it’ll work or whether…” she added hastily.

Kya cut her off with a kiss. “We’ll find out the whether together, hm?” the smile still hadn’t gone from Kya’s lips and Lin realised it had somehow spread onto her lips as well.

She nodded. “Home, then?”

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a mispelt quote of the lyrics  
> Through all kinds of weather  
> What if the sky should fall  
> Just as long as we're together  
> It doesn't matter at all
> 
> I FINISHED A FIC LADS!!! Ta muchly for all the support and comments It was a goal I set myself to acutally start and finish a fic in 2021 and I DID IT and I'm so proud and rilly glad people liked it


End file.
